Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. Pre-filled syringes with a syringe cartridge containing a selected dosage of a medicament for administering the medicament to a patient are known in the art. The cartridges may be stored in a blistered package so that they keep sterile until the time of use. The cartridges include a hollow injection needle that is in fluid communication with the medicament stored in the cartridge. Thus, the injection needle can be clogged after a long-term storage.
There remains a need for an improved activating mechanism for a medicament delivery device and an improved medicament delivery device incorporating such an activating mechanism.